Competition
by Denlkal
Summary: Eragon is the last male dragon. just as the title says saphira has competition for Eragon's love. who will be paired with Eragon? read and find out. idc about flamers just that the lack of reviews makes me feel like a ***** so review and give me ideas.


**A/N: this is my first fic so don't write reviews saying I suck at wherever I'm only 10 years old. Anyway ill show you how to read at here.**

**(Bold means that it's an author note)**

_(Italics mean it's a dragon's speech or a human's thought)_

And normal means normal obviously. Now on to the story competition made by Denlkal. I have had read a lot of fan fics on inheritance and ill make credit to you whenever I needed. The rest are my ideas.

Eragon and saphira were resting at Woodarke Lake in the spine. The war was over and the two had no duties to accomplish. The only reason the two were sad was that all of the male dragons had died during the clash at Uru-Baen. Thorn and Murtagh perished under Galbetorix blade and Shruikan had died from a deadly neck bite by thorn. The green egg had turned out to be a female dragon. She hatched to a rider named Brakdvern. The dragoness name was Serane. (**Auramau's story the switch helped me come up with an annoying dragon rider.) **The two were great together but Brakdvern was always thinking he was better and gloated and bragged all day long as to how great HE was, he had never said one thing about his Dragoness that made him who he was today.

_Eragon?_ Saphira asked breaking the silence that enveloped them before.

"Yes saphira?"

_What are we going to do? _she asked worried.

"About you mate and restarting the dragon race?" Eragon asked sarcastically. She nodded in return. "then I don't know saphira, there are no male dragons left and no eggs that I have ever been discovered." Both of them were silent. The sun was setting and nighttime was approaching quickly.

_We better get camp set up._ Saphira said as she rose up.

"I thought I was going to sleep with you tonight?" Eragon said.

_You are but you still need to eat don't you? _Saphira said rolling her eyes. Before Eragon could blink saphira leaped up and soared away._ "Great!" _Eragon mumbled while getting a fire ready. It wasn't until night before Eragon had heard the familiar beating of wings. He turned around and saw saphira flying low with a deer in her jaws and with a smaller one in her claws.

_Shall we eat? _She said half-heartedly.

"About time although I had already gotten some kills." He said as he held up two plump rabbits. The two had eaten to their hearts content and with a full stomach Eragon moved over to saphira as she covered her rider with her wing.

_Good night little one._ She said as she gazed down on his sleeping form, released of all the stress the war had brought up. She smiled to herself and short after fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Eragon had woken up to feel someone nudge his shoulder. He looked around to see saphira sleeping. He noticed she was moving her head as if nudging something. _"Strange, I wonder what kind of dream she's having to be moving like this?" _he thought to himself. Eragon was thinking about it when an idea stuck him. He focused his mind until he was at the same wall that held saphira's mind closed off. He nudged it until saphira felt his mind and let him in. What he saw was somewhat of a shocker. He was in saphira's eyes and she had a nest full of hatchlings. Next to her was something but he couldn't make out any details except for the eyes. They were a bright blue and glowed in the cave.

He wondered who she was dreaming about since he had never known a dragon to have blue eyes. In fact he didn't know anyone with that tint of blue in them. Except for himself. He felt a scape on his check, which brought him back into reality. Saphira was starting to rub against his check causing a small burn. She kept on rubbing him until she licked his face. It burned badly and he yelped in pain at the contact.

Saphira was jerked back to reality. She jumped up and almost crushed her rider.

"Saphira!" he yelled as she almost crushed his arm. She looked down and saw that he had a large red mark on his cheek. She calmed herself and sat down. She studied the mark and noticed that it had a tongue scale on it. She knelt down.

_Sorry Eragon. _She said

"Its alright." He said. "Waíse heill!" he said as he healed the gash on his face. Eragon pondered the reason why she had licked him. He knew very well that Dragons didn't use there tongue to touch someone. "Saphira what made you did that?" he asked as he healed his face. Saphira dropped her head and made eye contact with Eragon._ Should I lie to him, NO this has already gone to far, but what if he doesn't feel the same way._ She thought to herself. Eragon noted that her mind was thinking of something.

"Saphira please tell me what is troubling you."

_Eragon…. I don't know how to put this but since there are no other male dragons I started to wonder what will happen to me._

"And what did you think was gong to happen?"

_Will you be disgusted at me?_

"Saphira I love you more than anything in the world, how could you even think about me thinking your disgusting."

_Well Eragon I started to think about you. I have always loved you since I hatched but now I love you like.. _She was cut short as Eragon doubled over in pain. The scale form saphira's tongue had started to glow bright white. Eragon had only enough time to say.

"Saphira I love you." before he fell into oblivion.


End file.
